Alive and kicking
by Tempest54
Summary: Amy dumas is collecting all her thoughts about the Edge and Matt situatiion. She finally decides to let go and move on. This is a oneshot, song fic. Please r&r.


Alive and kicking!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wwe superstars or the song.

**I'm gettin' over it  
pushing past all the bullshit  
and getting right to the root  
of what the problem really is  
The reasons for the misunderstandings  
the emergency landings  
on a plane headed for home  
It's where the heart was living  
till it was without feeling  
and started revealing itself to everyone else  
by just packing up, moving out  
saying it could do without  
a barely able, unstable, running off at the mouth**

Amy Dumas just sat there thinking about Matt. He treated her like shit after he discovered that she was having an affair with Adam Copeland aka Edge. She just sat there thinking about every term he had used on her, and how he announced it to the world, that she had done wrong.

**So I'm tearing this and everything else between  
me and what I wanna do, to pieces  
I'm tearing you and everything else between  
me and you to memory**

Lita tried her best to make up for what she had done to Matt. Matt said he forgave her but the way he acted around her, always made her still feel like she was a whore. Jeff was still sweet. He spoke to her every now and then, but she always felt that things were never going to be the same again. She thought about all the great times, she had with Matt and also the bad times. On any other day, Lit would cry, but today it was different. Today it meant nothing and she was letting go.

Amy thought about everything that had happened after the affair was in the open. Her fellow superstars looked down on her, and the fans termed her all sorts of things. It was funny how quick Matt moved on with his life, and yet she was still stuck in the past. Now with Ashley at Matt's side, she made Lita feel like trash and always brought up the affair. Lita thought about everything and a smile crossed her face.

**I'm stronger now, even after everything that you did  
Still alive and kicking  
I'm better now, I'm awake  
Now I can see, everything in front of me (now)  
I'm stronger now, even after everything that you did  
Still alive and kicking  
I'm better now, I'm awake**

**Now I can see, everything in front of me (now)  
**

**Now if you would've waited one second  
you wouldn't feel so second  
The second I put you first  
it made the situation worse  
'Cause you wanna, take advantage, and control of the things  
that I manage,to keep under control  
like, my happiness, my family, and all of my music (my music...my music...yeah...)  
You had it all  
You chose to abuse it (abuse it,abuse it, abuse it!)**

Amy Dumas was finally letting go and getting over the whole situation. She was tired of living in the pass and now she was about to move on. No one knew about the times when Matt got a little too friendly with most of the divas or where there when she would have to cry herself to sleep. She was sick and tired of being judged, she was tired of being termed something she was not and she was tired of blaming herself.

**So I'm tearing this and everything else between  
me and what I wanna do, to pieces  
I'm tearing you and everything else between  
me and you to memory  
I'm stronger now, even after everything that you did  
Still alive and kicking  
I'm better now, I'm awake  
Now I can see, everything in front of me (now)  
I'm stronger now, even after everything that you did  
Still alive and kicking  
I'm better now, I'm awake  
Now I can see, everything in front of me (now)  
**  
**What's wrong with me?  
You want to know what's wrong with me?  
I could ask you the exact same thing  
What's wrong with me?  
You want to know what's wrong with me?  
I could ask you the exact same thing  
I have my opinion and you have yours  
You don't have to like mine, cuz I don't like yours  
I have my opinion and you have yours  
You don't have to like mine, cuz I don't like yours  
What's wrong with you?  
I want to know what's wrong with you  
and why this doesn't make sense to you  
What's wrong with you?  
I want to know what's wrong with you  
and why this doesn't make sense to you (to you, to you, to you**!)

Amy beamed. There was nothing wrong with her. She was herself, and it didn't matter if people didn't want to accept that, cause at the end of the day, she did. She patched up things with Matt and he said he had forgiven her. She was now starting on a new chapter of her life.

**I'm stronger now, even after everything that you did  
Still alive and kicking (Oooh)  
**

"Hey honey! Ready to go?" Randy Orton asked his girlfriend, as he kissed her on her head.

"Yeah. I love you baby!" Lita said, as she hugged Randy.

"I love you too." Randy replied.

**I'm better now, I'm awake  
Now I can see, everything in front of me (now)  
I'm stronger now, even after everything that you did  
Still alive and kicking (Woooah)  
I'm better now, I'm awake  
Now I can see, everything in front of me (now)**

Now I see, everything  
in front of me (now)  
Now I see, everything  
in front of me (now)

The end

Authors note: I love this song. The bold writing is the song lyrics. Anyways please r&r. Hop you liked it.


End file.
